Bienvenidos a Freddy's
by Keita-chan
Summary: Te damos la bienvenida a Freddy's. Aquí seras atendido por nuestros mejores empleados: los animatronics; pero hemos de decirte que ellos son muy enérgicos, ¿Seras capaz de soportar la experiencia?


**Bonjour monde!**

**Bueno, hacía tiempo que desea hacer un One-shot de este juego, no sé, me obsesione con el (XD), ¡Y este sera uno de los pocos relatos medio depresivos que tengo! No tiendo a escribir mucho de este tipo y publicarlo, pero desde que escuche la canción de The Living Tombstone me dije que tenía que hacerle una historia a este juego, de alguna manera mi personaje favorito hasta el momento es Foxy, sé que la mayoría prefiere a Gold Freddy, pero yo me quedo con mi zorro pirata (XD), en fin. Abajo hare algunas aclaraciones así que espero que se mantengan en la lectura, así que ahora vámonos con el One-shot. ¡FANNY, TE DEDICO ESTE ONE-SHOT! :9**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. La imagen de portada es propiedad de AllenCrist.

_Bienvenidos a Freddy's_

_En nuestro establecimiento te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos para brindarte alegría y diversión; nuestra meta es hacer felices a todos nuestros clientes y para ello contamos con un equipo capacitado, que te sera presentado más adelante. Asi que por favor, disfruta de la experiencia._

El sonido de las puertas abrirse y las miles de risas son habituales para nosotros, ver como los niños aplauden y suplican porque volvamos a cantar y bailar también lo es. Nuestro jefe no es malo, solo descuidado; lo es tanto que aún no ha notado los imperfectos en el mecanismo de Chica, o como la caja de voz de Bonnie emite sonidos extraños, o como dentro de mi escurre un líquido desconocido.

Llevamos tiempo dentro de este lugar, las personas que nos ven quedan maravilladas con nuestro acto y carisma; nos aman tanto como nosotros a ellos. _Pero nuestro amor es incomprendido._

_Nuestros personajes son amistosos y cariñosos; pero por favor, abstente de tocarlos, pueden ser muy sensibles._

Recuerdo que una vez Foxy intento acercase a uno de ellos, el hombre se veía interesado en conocernos, animaba a su hijo a acercarse pero este se rehusaba; finalmente él dejo posar una de sus manos en el pecho de Foxy mientras murmuraba un "¿Lo ves? No pasa nada". Lo último que vi fue al hombre gritando y a su hijo emitiendo quejidos ahogados mientras el personal intentaba separarlo de Foxy. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Nosotros solo los queríamos, como ellos a nosotros. _¿Acaso está mal?_

_De día estarán a tu servicio, animándote y dándote la diversión que quieras. Pero tampoco debes preocuparte por ellos, siempre estarán en buenas manos. Nos aseguraremos de ello._

¿Qué hemos hecho? Repentinamente las risas, los festejos y los aplausos se han ido, ¿Por qué nos encierran? ¿Por qué se alejan? ¿Por qué nos abandonan? Días, semanas, meses, años, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que vimos una sonrisa? Queremos alguien con quien jugar. Queremos alguien que nos vea, que nos aplauda. _Que no nos abandone._

_Te advertimos que, durante el día nuestros amados amigos descansan; pero al caer el sol están dispuestos a jugar, así que se cuidadoso con ellos, estarán esperando por ti._

¡Vendrá alguien! Eso es lo que nuestro jefe ha dicho. Estamos emocionados, finalmente tendremos alguien a quien entretener, alguien quien nos aplauda, que ría con nosotros, alguien con quien podremos jugar y darle todo nuestro amor. El ultimo que jugo con nosotros fue cruel, nos gritó e insulto, eso jamás se debe hacer, decir groserías no está bien, pero Chica sabe cómo enseñar modales; después de eso fue sumamente amable, hacia lo que le dijésemos, jugaba cuanto nosotros quisiésemos, pero no hablaba ni se movía. _Era como un muñeco._

_Pasar la noche aquí es un reto ¿No lo crees? Nuestros amigos son muy enérgicos, buscan la manera de entrar y salir a su gusto, mantenerlos vigilados no es suficiente. Tal vez, debiste de haber elegido otro trabajo, son como niños, no estarán satisfechos con una sola visita._

Se está haciendo rutinario, nunca nos deja entrar. Sin importar cuanto hagamos, nos maltrata, nos grita, igual que el anterior. Pero hemos estado solos por mucho tiempo, aun así sabemos apreciar un divertido juego de las escondidas; nosotros sabemos que desea estar aquí, porque siempre vuelve noche tras noche, puede que le agrademos, puede que le parezcamos entretenidos. _Puede que nos recuerde, como nosotros a él._

_Muchas veces nuestros amigos se sienten solos, queremos que alguien los ayude a ya no sentirse así, ¿Podrías ayudarnos?_

¿Por qué nos dejas fuera? ¿No te agradamos? Nos llamas monstruos, no lo somos, estamos solos, nos abandonaron y olvidaron, ¿Por qué harás tú lo mismo? Por favor no mires a otro lado, míranos, juega con nosotros, te esperamos todas las noches, listos para comenzar el juego. Ninguno de nosotros desea quedarse fuera, incluso Foxy sale de su escondite, es un poco tímido como puedes ver, por eso huye de las cámaras, tanto tiempo solo lo ha convertido en un pequeño cachorrito que solo busca divertirse, pero a la hora del show puede ser incluso mucho más animado que nosotros. _Mucho más de lo que esperas._

_¿Estás dispuesto a continuar? No te arrepentirás, el entretenimiento apenas empieza. Solo espera, y veras._

Ya van cinco noches desde que nuestro juego comenzó, es entretenido, ¿No lo crees? Pero, ¿Por qué sigues escondiéndote? No somos lo que crees, estamos solos, no nos dejes fuera, no nos abandones, porque a pesar de todo, tal vez nunca supimos los que hacíamos, no supimos porque nos llamaron monstruos, porque todos se fueron, porque las risas se apagaron, porque la música no volvió. _Porque el grito de aquellos niños nunca se fue._

_¿Ya no puedes? Pero si es tan divertido el lugar. Quédate un poco más, nuestros amigos te extrañaran si te vas._

El jefe está enfadado, eso no es bueno, nuestro amigo no hizo un buen trabajo; le grito y luego se largó, ¿Acaso no se divirtió? Tal parece que nuestras noches terminaron, ¿Nos dejaran solos otra vez? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué hicimos? Pero el jefe dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pronto tendríamos compañía devuelta, eso nos alegró. Estaremos aquí, esperando, _esperando comenzar nuevamente el juego._

_Esperamos que tu experiencia haya sido placentera, que las noches en nuestro local te hayan divertido, que nuestros amigos te hayan atendido como tú desearas, que tus cinco noches en Freddy's fueran las mejores. _

_Te esperamos nuevamente._

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1# Se tiene la teoría de que Foxy fue quien dio la famosa "mordida del 87" debido a que su mandíbula esta dislocada, pero otros apuntan a Freddy ya que al notar tiempo después de jugar se puede apreciar la impresión de una mano en su rostro. Para mí, esa puede dar la huella de alguno de los niños desaparecidos, por lo tanto le doy el crédito a Foxy (XD)**

**2# En la canción de The Living Tombstone, hacen parecer como si los animatronics en si no supiesen lo que hacen, como si estuviesen poseídos, así que la temática de este One-shot está basada en ello.**

**3# Cuando se habla del grito de los niños es porque, cuando los animatronics se dirigen a atacar al jugar el sonido que emiten al hacerlo es como el grito de un niño, solo que de manera acelerada. Bueno, esa es mi teoría, no está validada, así no aseguro que sea verdad (X'D)**

**¡Bueno! Esto ha sido todo, me quedo corto (jejeje ˆˆU), pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, disculpen mis faltas ortográficas (tengo severos problemas con ello TwT), sin más me despido, y nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
